


The End Of The Rainbow

by Naemi



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all he's been through, Zeke still has faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addie71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/gifts).



 

_Can this be the end of the rainbow?_  
 _Instead of finding gold, I've found this love with you._  
 _[. . .] This must be the end of the rainbow,_  
 _My dreams at last have all come true!_

_[Judy Garland: (Can This Be) The End Of The Rainbow]_  
~~~

 

While life is definitely not always sunshine and butterflies—definitely not when waking up to an empty house where one finds two neatly folded hundred-dollar bills under the phone next to a note reading _Take care, son_ at the age of fifteen—there is still admittedly _some_ joy and happiness in everybody's life. Not necessarily every day or even on some kind of a regular base, nothing to really rely on, yet enough to keep going.

The change comes slowly, sneaking in on tiptoe. If Zeke was a bit more of a cynic, he would shoo it away as soon as it happened, unbelieving, determined, harsh—but he isn't. There is still enough goodwill in his heart to have faith in the goodness of other people, no matter how much he's been hurt before.

And as time goes by and the remembrance of the alien incident turns into a ghostly shadow, much like awaking to the distant feeling of having had a nightmare, faceless, nameless fears without much of a meaning, the one thing that remains is Casey.

At first, Zeke does not quite notice it, nor would he probably understand if he tried. He simply adjusts, and the more he dares to embrace it, the more he finds an inner rest that he never thought would be granted.

Those rare, but precious moments when Zeke's mind quiets and allows him to just _be_ are always and without exception caused by only a quick, almost clouded look, the beat of an eyelash, fluttering like a butterfly's wings, gone in another second. It is only then that—drawn in by the naturalness of soft lips against his own—it occurs to him how life, regardless of your view of yourself, always gives you what you deserve. Good and bad.

Zeke knows he is blessed, grateful, relishes every breath and whimper and moan, every glance and blush and smile he receives, repays them all without a second of hesitation or reconsideration. Being with Casey puts him in a state of completeness, which he can only define as sheer bliss, although that doesn't suffice. It's an even stronger, more significant feeling, earth shaking, which cannot possibly be put into words without cutting or destroying it.

Sometimes, when they're lost in the afterglow, their fingers entwined and bodies entangled, Zeke wonders if it is going to last. He loves to picture a future together, painting it in bright colors, yet he never talks about it. He knows fragility too well.

Happiness comes and goes with the tide, and so does love: consistent yet unforeseeable. It is the best and wisest thing not to try and cage it, not to hold it too tight. Not to risk breaking it.

Zeke is content with what he has—as he has it.

And thus, it will last a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful Moit, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
